Many dental hygiene devices are on the market today. Some devices such as WATERPIK.RTM. generate a high-energy pulsating water jet for cleaning teeth. This method of cleaning is particularly useful when dental braces are installed. Pulsating water jets are also used for massaging the gums. These devices typically use a small reservoir of water as a water source. Complex mechanisms powered by electricity are used to create pulsating water waves and to expel them at high velocity.
The conventional devices have proven to be helpful in increasing and maintaining healthful teeth and gums and are recommended by dental professionals. However, these devices are inconvenient to use because the water reservoir must be refilled after each use and kept clean. The amount of water that can be used in each cleaning session without refill is also limited by the size of the reservoir. Furthermore, traditional devices are expensive, bulky and not portable for travel, and their complex mechanisms have many parts, which may wear and break down.